


Tiny Terror of the Inquisition

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, Fluff, mild angst and tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: (a possible series of One-shots revolving around) Cullen and his tiny trouble making daughter join the Inquisition





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen Rutherford stood in the room that Divine Justinia had taken up using as an office since they had arrived in Haven. That is when she wasn’t up at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where she was more often than not, welcoming those who came for the conclave. Tensions were high with so many mages and Templars in such close proximity and he was doing his best to keep the peace.

A familiar sound echoed in the corridor outside the room. He tried to ignore it, but he saw the twitch of Lady Montilyet’s lips. _Do not encourage it,_ he thought, but knew it was a lost cause. Something thudded against the door. No one looked, Cullen continued speaking, even as it creaked open. This time he saw the Divine press her lips together to hide her own smile.

The door closed and then there was the softest scuffling sound growing closer until he felt the tug at his pant leg. Cullen didn’t look down, he continued speaking, the tugging grew more insistent and when he was finished he finally bent down and gathered the tiny intruder up in his arms.

Big cobalt blue eyes met his and the little girl he held against his chest giggled quietly. Then he took in her attire and his brows drew together. “What are you wearing? And why don’t you have any shoes on?” It was one of his tunics that she had on, far too big for her slight frame.

“Bath time,” she stage whispered and the women around the table all collectively chuckled.

“Oh, Maker’s breath,” he sighed. “Gwendolyn.”

“Papa, papa, I saw’d a kitty,” she told him, her quiet voice full of excitement.

The door opened slowly, a head poked in and it was clear the woman spotted Gwendolyn first because she shoved open the door and stepped into the room hands on her hips. “Young lady,” she started, and then seemed to take in the other occupants and all but prostrated herself onto the floor. “Oh, Andraste, Maker, forgive me for intruding.”

Another sigh escaped Cullen’s lips and he looked down at Gwendolyn whose eyes seemed to have grown even bigger now. “That doesn’t work on me,” he lied as her lower lip jutted out.

“But papa! I dun wanna bath! ‘M not dirty!” Gwendolyn threw back her head, the long, light brown hair trailing over his arm.

“Not dirty?” he asked, as he stepped away from the desk and headed for Ruby, who was still on the floor, begging forgiveness. “What’s this?” Cullen tugged a leaf from Gwen’s hair and held it up for her to see, then chucked a finger under her chin, she jerked, giggling. “You’ve got dirt all down your neck.” Cullen held a hand out to Ruby, urged her to get up and stepped out of the room with the two ladies. “Gwen, go take your bath,” he said, handing her over to Ruby.

“But daaaa,” she wailed dramatically and he reached out, lightly pinched the tip of her nose and she giggled, squirming in Ruby’s arms.

“No more sneaking off, especially without shoes on,” he scolded and her lower lip jutted out again. “Bath and stop running away from Ruby. If you’re good, maybe, just maybe, we’ll go out to see the nugs before dinner.”

Gwen’s little face lit up and she clapped chubby hands together. “Yay!” it was a shrill shout that was likely heard for miles.

“But only if you listen to Ruby.”

The smile on Gwendolyn’s face turned angelic and she wound her little arms around the woman’s neck.

“Commander, I’m sorry, I know you’ve asked me to keep her from interrupting-”

He lifted a hand, cutting her off, noticed her flinch and he wondered about the family she’d been a nanny for back in Kirkwall. “Ruby, it’s fine. Go on, I only have a few more things left to do and I’ll come and take this little miscreant off your hands.” Gwendolyn giggled at that, and then rested her chin on Ruby’s shoulder as the woman carried her out of the Chantry.

Returning to the room of women, Cullen shook his head. “You all need to stop encouraging her antics,” he said, scolding.

“No,” Leliana said, a gentle smile on her face. “I think she needs all the encouragement she can get.”

“Something we are all happy to provide, Commander,” the Divine smiled and Cullen sighed, resigned.

When the meeting was concluded, he found his friend Rylen, giving out orders to their small band of soldiers that were meant to help keep the peace. But they were vastly outnumbered. Cullen could only hope that things remained peaceful.

“Anything to report?” Cullen asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“No, ser,” Rylen said with a shake of his head. “A few minor incidents but nothing serious.” _Yet_. The word was left unsaid, but they both knew it was just a matter of time.

“If you need-”

Rylen rolled his eyes heavenward. “I know where to find you, Commander.”

Reasonably satisfied, Cullen made his way to the small cabin. He would have preferred a tent with his soldiers. If he was commanding them, he should be with them. But because of Gwendolyn. He’d made the choice to accept the small cabin, with a proper bed and a fireplace. Winter was cold and Gwen was so small. Stepping inside, he found Gwen and Ruby sitting on the floor. “Lookit, papa!” Gwen smiled up at him, a little rag doll in her hand. “Ruby made it for me!” The woman’s name on Gwen’s tongue sounded more like ‘Uby,’ the r sounds still a struggle for her.

“I see,” he said, crouching down to get a closer look. Gwen scrambled to her feet and leaned into his chest as she showed him. “Did you listen to Ruby for the rest of the day?”

Gwen huffed and pouted. “Yes,” she mumbled and he caught Ruby’s small smile.

“She was just fine,” Ruby tickled Gwen under her chin, and the girl laughed, turning her face into Cullen’s armor covered chest. “Again, I apologize for earlier-”

“Ruby, it’s fine. We’re all still trying to figure this out.” It was a new situation. They’d only left Kirkwall three months earlier. A huge adjustment for himself, as well as Gwendolyn.

Ruby pushed up to her feet and gathered her cloak. “So you’re not firing me then?” she asked and Cullen shook his head. “Ah, good, I think I’ve grown a bit fond of the miscreant.”

Gwen grinned. “Bye ‘Uby!”

“Goodnight, Gwendolyn, good night Commander.”

A few hours later, after Cullen kept his promise to go see the nugs and then dinner, he lay on the bed, Gwendolyn tucked into his side as he read her favorite bedtime story. She fell asleep before he finished, no doubt exhausted from her earlier antics. Careful not to wake her, Cullen lifted her into his arms, carried her the short distance to the smaller bed and tucked her in. She wouldn't stay there the whole night, he knew before the sun crept up over the horizon, she would crawl into bed with him, but they were trying. Everything had changed when they left Kirkwall. Then he sunk down onto his knees beside the bed and just stared down at her, one hand smoothing her soft hair down. “I love you,” it was a raspy whisper, his throat feeling tight with emotion. “Maker, I am so-” the word stuck in his throat.

He pictured Gwendolyn’s mother. She had the same eyes, the same color hair and the first and only time he saw her, she was dying.

_He’d smelled the reek of death before he’d spotted the woman sitting propped against a wall, a wailing babe in her arms. “Please, please,” she’d begged, words slurred from the unimaginable pain she must be in._

_Cullen knelt, the woman, _he never even learned her name,_ pressed the screaming bundle into his hands. “Please, please, take her.” It was the first time he’d ever held a child, he had no idea. “Support her head,” the words were choked but Cullen obeyed and a moment later the wailing stopped. “Please, take her. Keep her safe,” the woman begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Keep her-” she coughed, blood splattered over her lips and she blinked her eyes going glassy. “Keep her- Promise-”_

_“I promise,” Cullen vowed. He’d see that the child was safe. It was his duty, perhaps not exactly, but he was supposed to protect, to keep people safe. He’d see that this child found a safe and happy home. “Does she have a name?”_

_The woman drew in a breath. “Gwen-Gwendolyn.”_

_“Gwendolyn,” Cullen echoed, glanced back at the woman and she was gone. A tear leaked from her eye trailed down her cheek. No more breaths passed her lips. It was murder, the woman was practically gutted, but the child had been unharmed._

_Upon returning to the makeshift Chantry, many curious looks were cast his way. He’d give Gwendolyn to one of the Sisters, or Mothers. The first he saw. Would ensure that the girl was taken care of._

_Gwendolyn began to fuss quietly, he looked down and the most brilliant shade of blue eyes stared back at him. He shushed her softly, bounced her gently._

_“Knight-Captain?” it was a tentative voice. He’d entered one of the main rooms. There were several people there, Templars, civilians, and those of the Chantry._

_He didn’t know what possessed him. Why he would do it. But as soon as the words passed his lips, he knew it was the right choice. “This is my daughter, Gwendolyn.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen's brows drew together as he looked down at Verity Cadash. _ Was she flirting with him? _ Cheeks warming, he reached up to rub the back of his neck, unsure how to respond. Surely he was mistaken.

Verity reached up pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. It was hard to believe this short woman was a member of the Carta and a rather prominent one at that. She looked more as if she belonged in a library or studying to be a scholar. Not on a battlefield fighting demons.

The scream instantly had Cullen’s attention. No hesitation and he was running toward the sound. Verity close behind. "What happened?" Gwen was on her knees, hands to her mouth, still screaming as blood ran down her chin and tears streamed over her cheeks.

Ruby let out a quiet sigh from where she knelt beside the girl. "Climbing the rocks, she slipped. She was fine, but then she saw the blood.”

"Gwen," Cullen murmured kneeling down in front of her. “Let me see love."

She shook her head almost frantically, keeping her hands clasped in place. "Come on." he gentled, carefully tugging her hands away. He was terrified of what he would find. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he drew her hands down and peered at her mouth. A split lip and her two front teeth were gone leaving a bleeding gap.

Cullen couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He had expected far worse. "Come on, why don't we-" he remembered Verity, turned his head to introduce them, hoping the distraction might calm Gwen, but when he glanced over his shoulder to where Verity had stood, he saw her passing through the front gates of Haven. "We'll go see one of the healers,” he told Gwen, gathering her into his arms.

Hours later, Gwen was in a much better mood, sticking her tongue out through the gap in her teeth in between bites of the treat one of the cooks had made for her, to soothe the pain of the lost teeth. A mix of snow and sweet honey. The soldiers had doted on her too, asking to see her battle scar.

"And what did we learn today?" Cullen asked his daughter.

"When I scream you come running?" she suggested with a cheeky grin before shoveling more of the sweet treat into her mouth.

Cullen let out a weary sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. "While, yes, my heart, that is true, I was hoping for something along the lines of you being more careful."

Gwen twisted her mouth to one side as if considering, then winced and touched her tongue to the split on her lip. "Bu’ I was careful. 'Uby kep’ sayin' oh be careful. Please be careful. Bu' my foot slipped." she pouted, lower lip jutting out in dramatic fashion.

Ruby had apologized profusely in the aftermath, at one point more upset than Gwen. Cupping the back of his daughter's head he kissed her crown. _ If anything were to happen to you- _ he couldn't even finish the thought, the idea so abhorrent.

Much later that night, after Gwen was safely tucked into bed he found a folded piece of paper that had been shoved under the door. Drawing open the door, he looked one way then the other but saw no one. Back inside, he returned his attention to the paper and unfolded it with a frown at that delicate handwriting.

Commander Cullen,

I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was being forward and it was inappropriate. I was unaware that you were married and had a child. I do hope that we can simply forget this incident ever happened. I hope your daughter is doing well, and that the treat Cook fixed up for her soothes all her pains, I know that it did for me when I was her age.

Sincerely,

Verity Cadash

_ Wife? _ Cullen's frown deepened as he stared down at the letter in his hands. Had Verity assumed because he had a daughter there must be a wife? Then realization dawned. Ruby.

Their coloring was similar. Easy enough to look at the two and think mother and child.

He would correct her. Be sure she understood that while he was not married. He was flattered and a bit perplexed by her seeming interest, but his daughter was his priority. Would always be his priority.

Only, Cullen never got the chance to write that reply. Two nights later came the attack on Haven.

Verity heard the screaming. Of a little girl on her knees beside a broken and bloodied woman. one of those Red Templars war bearing down on the child and Verity knew she couldn’t draw her bow and arrow in time, the distance too far.

The girl continued screaming, shaking the dead woman, _ her mother _ she thought with a pang in her chest. Then Verity spotted Cullen. They stood a near equal distance from the girl and the monster intent on killing her.

She met Cullen's gaze, held for a beat, and then they were both running. Sprinting as quickly as they could across the vast space that seemed to separate them.

Verity tried not to look at the creature lumbering forward, at those massive red lyrium talons coming closer and closer. She slammed hard onto her knees, felt the tearing of fabric and skin on the rocky ground. But then caught the girl against her chest, held her tight, curling around her as best she could as they tumbled a few times, as the sound of steel on steel clanged behind her.

Then she felt hot splash against her back. Smelled the metallic tang. "Shh,” she crooned gently to the little girl. "Shh, I've got you, you're safe". It was a lie. Verity was certain the blood that dripped sticky and warm down her neck belonged to Cullen and they were about to die.

Then a hand on her arm. Gentle but urgent. And it was Cullen crouching there, taking the wailing girl into his arms. “Thank you,” his voice was a rasp, and he held the child tightly, one hand cupping the back of her head, keeping her face against his throat, and away from the horrors that surrounded them.

Verity caught his pained glance toward the woman, his wife, mother of his child, and felt an ache in her chest. One of many she’d failed to save. 

_ Broken ribs _. It was Verity’s first thought as consciousness returned. Broken ribs were the least of her injuries. Every inch of her body ached. Even opening her eyes hurt. She winced, it was dark, but a lantern hung close by and the flame hurt her eyes. 

But then a head blocked out the light and Verity was grateful. “Oh,” a small surprised voice. Verity squinted, willing her eyes into focus, but the features were a blur. “They broked,” said that little voice quietly, and Verity realized it was Cullen’s daughter as tiny hands tried to slide Verity’s glasses onto her face.

Verity reached up, helped, and squinted through them. One lens was gone, the other had several cracks. She bit back the curse for the sake of the child. “Thank you,” she rasped, letting out a breath and closing her eyes again. Verity pulled her glasses back off and held them in her hand against her chest. She had found them. Haven was gone, but most had escaped and she’d found them. How many had died? How many did she fail to save?

A little hand lightly patted the top of her head and tears burned her eyes. “Gwendolyn,” the voice was low and held gentle chastisement. “I said you could sit with Lady Cadash only if you let her be, she’s hurt and needs to rest.” 

“Bu’ da,” it was a whine. “I didn’-”

Verity opened her eyes, looked up at the shadow of the man crouching at her other side. “She’s fine,” her voice was rough and her throat ached. “I’m more than happy for her company.” 

“See,” Gwen drew out the word and Verity’s lips curved up into a smile when she heard Cullen’s exasperated sigh.

“Go fetch that water over there for your new friend,” he said and Verity listened to the child scramble up and away. 

She imagined Cullen hadn’t sent the child far, so she kept her voice very low as she whispered, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for your loss, I-” her breath hitched and she was almost grateful she couldn’t see what she was certain was grief written all over his face.

“Ruby wasn’t my wife,” Cullen whispered, just as quiet. “She was Gwen’s nanny, she joined us when we left Kirkwall to join the Inquisition.” 

Verity’s relief was absurd. It was terrible, she felt horrible all the same for the loss of life, but the relief that they hadn’t lost a wife and mother was so great. Then Gwen was back, and Cullen helped Verity sit up enough to sip from the water skein. 

Only after getting Gwen’s solemn vow to allow Verity to rest, did Cullen leave them again to see to the other matters at hand, Though he didn’t stray too far, always keeping Gwen within his sight. They needed to find someplace safe, especially with so many injured in their retreat from Haven. 

Verity had saved his daughter. If it hadn’t been for her. His throat felt tight remembering their mad dash toward the screaming girl. Verity had wrapped her body around Gwen’s, tumbling her out of the way just as those deadly claws had slashed down exactly where his daughter’s head had been. 

Cullen had been just two steps away. If Verity hadn’t been there, he would have watched that monster kill Gwendolyn. Swallowing hard, he looked to where they were under the carefully hoisted up canvas. Verity was awake, speaking, gesturing wildly with one hand and Gwen was smiling, despite all that had happened in the last few days, the doll that Ruby had made her clutched to her chest. And Cullen knew he’d never be able to repay Verity for what she’d done for him.


End file.
